The War of the Rose
by parfum
Summary: Beauty inspires obsession...a tragic love story of unrequited affections reveals the truth behind Sozin's war and his reasons for unleashing his anger to the rest of the world
1. Prologue

**The War of the Rose**

_Prologue~_

To believe that a war could be started by a woman is ridiculous…the idea that one woman could start the bloodbath that would claim the lives of thousands of men is as preposterous as it is terrifying, for if such a woman existed the end of civilization would be imminent. Yet that was how this war started…

She was born in our nation, to the family notorious for their beautiful women…the only family to have the irresistible flame haired women, as fiery and seductive as the burning fire. The stars could see the danger in her however and she was sent far away to the kingdom of the Earth and meant to forever remain there as the wife of their Crown Prince.

We might have escaped the wrath if she had remained behind the silken curtains of the Forbidden City…if our own prince had not seen her, perhaps we would have been saved.

When she flew back from across the sea, her scarlet hair billowing in the wind, our city fell into darkness, reflecting the curse she was to bring with her. It is to her honor we owe our current state…the Rose who launched a thousand ships, Lamara.

-a prequel to both _The Lady in the Mask_ and _The Forbidden City_


	2. The Sister

_The House of Varuna, Fire Nation_

In the middle of the vast labyrinth gardens, young maidens with various shades of fire red hair flitted about covering one another with garlands of deeply fragrant roses. The eldest daughter of the Grand Prince of Varuna, Princess Akahana, smiled broadly as she adjusted the garlands on her many siblings. The little ones stood patiently waiting for her verdict as they gathered their fingers together in their silk covered lap.

Though the majority of them had different mothers, the noble children's one constant had been the headstrong Princess Akahana and they revered her with great honor and respect. Her favor meant the world to them, worth more than anything their incumbent mother could say or provide.

"There, you both look perfect. Father shall be so pleased with how pretty you all look," Akahana beamed as she lifted the pale faces of the youngest girls: Akana, Arata, and Lamara.

The three little ones all had varying shades of the fiery red hair that nearly all the ladies in their family inherited but as Akahana examined each one, her eyes fell on the eldest of the three, Lamara.

Akahana wistfully smiled at the girl, who had the deepest shade of the brightest red hair and the most startling jade eyes. She was the prettiest of all the noble children, as her mother had been the most beautiful of all the Grand Prince's wives. The eldest princess remembered the girl's beautiful young mother, who had been the greatest love of her father's, and her untimely death. Akahana recollected the swift affair and the tragic devastation her father suffered after Lamara's mother died while giving birth to her only progeny.

"The young leaves complements your beautiful eyes, Lara…" Akahana breathed as she patted her cheek.

Lamara beamed at her elegant elder sister, doubly pleased that she had complimented her eyes and called her by her more pleasant pet name, Lara, instead of her given name.

"Sister," Lamara rose to sit by Akahana while the other two girls left to run about with their colored ribbons, "Did my mother hate me?"

"What?" Akahana looked surprised at her little sister's abrupt question, "Why would you ask such a question, Lara?"

"Because…the others sometimes tease me about it…especially about my name," Lamara wound her pink ribbon tightly around her fingers.

"Of course not, Lara," Akahana gathered her little sister onto her knees as she embraced her, "you're mother loved you more than anything in the world. You were her everything."

"Then why did she name me Lamara? Ardea and Edana told me that it means bitter. And then Kenna said it was probably so because my mother despised me…that is why she left," Lamara looked up at Akahana with tears welling in her eyes.

Akahana breathed out steam as she bristled in anger. The elder girls were as spiteful as their mothers had been and went about picking on the younger children, especially Lamara as she was their father's favorite.

"Lara…they say that because they are joking. They do not mean it. Your mother gave you a beautiful name, befitting your beauty. So no more of this silly nonsense…do you hear me?" Akahana smiled as she insisted the girl to go and play.

Assured with comforting words, Lamara smiled and skipped to meet the others as they chased about the field for the flying kites and ribbons.

Akahana smiled as she oversaw the children then turned away with a frown towards her maids. With an angry scowl she waved at them to send for the elder girls as she sat simmering under the curtained parasols. As the elder girls lined up in a row in front of her, Akahana glared up at them with a furious glance.

"If I hear another word about Lamara or her mother from your vile lips I shall burn it off, do you girls understand?" Akahana hissed, her hands trembling with anger.

Kenna, the bravest and slowest of the group, threw her red-brown head back with a haughty glance. She tossed her ribbon aside as she scowled without any fear towards her eldest sister, the consistent matriarch of their family.

"Why do we have to do that? You don't say anything when anyone of us receives slights and you hardly give that much adoration to Arata or Akana. Why must you protect that one so?" she spoke bitingly.

Akahana lifted her silk veil and rose slowly to her impressive height. The other siblings slowly inched back but Kenna stood defiantly still. Akahana lifted her sister's short chin and gave her a sardonic smile.

"You shall do as I command…without any questions little one," she whispered before she roughly let her go.

Silently the princess returned to serenely sit on her silk cushions under shade and lowered her veil. As she looked at the children and other noble maidens run about in bright colors, her eyes settled on Lamara once more. Akahana did not know herself why she felt so strongly about her particularly. She felt this great necessity to protect her and save her from some danger that was to be imposed upon the little one. There was something about her that made her strikingly different from the rest of their siblings…a great feeling of tragedy hung behind her, always ready to swallow her into it's abyss.


	3. The Stars

_The House of Varuna, Fire Nation_

The great scarlet sails with blooming roses emerged from the horizon and Princess Akahana rose with a smile that spread all across her body like the first rays of warm sunshine. Relief settled into her heart, as she was now certain that her father, the Grand Prince, was now home and safe.

"Princess Akahana, the sentries have alerted us that the Grand Prince has returned. He shall be at the gates in a matter of time," the First Maid of her household smiled.

Akahana turned quickly towards the young children, her half-siblings, with joy and motioned them to follow her to meet their father. In the mass exodus from the gardens to the front gates, the children dressed in bright pastels of silk flitted about excitedly as they raced towards the entrance. Colorful ribbons fluttered in the breeze and Akahana lost track of the little ones who had ran far ahead.

Lamara pumped her arms as her sandaled feet slapped sharply across the polished marble floor. She was determined to greet her father first and be welcomed in his embrace. Her pale little face huffed out quick breaths when she heard the great thud of the front gates being opened.

"Welcome home, your highness. The Grand Prince has arrived!"

All the children ran faster across the various vast halls, weaving in and out of the maze-like palace. Lamara was near the lead when she heard her beloved father's voice.

"Lamara? Lamara!" his voice rang strong and clearly as the great bells, which hung in the bell tower.

"Father!" she shouted as she slid across the floor and sprang on to his wide outstretched arms, her soft face crushing into his smooth, hard armor.

"My darling girl, have you missed your Papa? Have you, dear Lara?" he chuckled as he brushed back her scarlet colored curls and then he turned to the others with his free hand, "My children! Have you all missed your dear father?"

The children all rushed to his side to embrace him and shower him with their garlands. Lord Ken, Grand Prince of Varuna, had just returned from the imperial courts following a three-month campaign, therefore he had not met his family for nearly half a year. His newest bride, the kind Lady Liha elegantly bowed to welcome him back as Princess Akahana serenely walked in with a smile.

"Welcome home Father. We are so immensely glad that you have returned to Varuna," Akahana beamed as she respectfully lowered her head.

"I'm so proud to see that you have taken care of everything so well while I was gone Akahana. I am pleased to be back," he spoke warmly to his eldest child.

The Grand Princess, Lady Liha ushered the family into the parlor as she revealed a party that was to be held celebrating Lord Ken's arrival. As it was a joint celebration of both the Grand Prince's homecoming as well as the new moon, Lady Liha had arranged a stargazing event, which allowed even the younger children to join.

Lamara sent excited looks to Arata and Akana as they busily prepared for their first petit ball and stargazing event. The three princesses chattered incessantly as their nanny, Amina busily coiled and braided their long red strands.

Akahana smiled dreamily as her maid fixed her hair with jewels for she was secretly expecting to meet the handsome new courtier she had met a few times in their gardens. Though it was forbidden to even consider the possibilities with the courtier without any acknowledgment from her father, Akahana was determined to ask one of the seers to secretly look if their destinies were ever to intertwine.

Lamara fluttered about the wide stargazing patio, spinning about so that her ruby colored silk ribbons, which were held by emerald pins, and her ruby silk gown fanned around her. She tightly grasped the hands of Akana in one hand while in the other she held her Father's gift, a golden telescope engraved with celestial maidens. The girls with abruptly stop from their escapades to press their faces against the small glass to gaze up in wonder at the sky while the lovely court ladies surrounding them fluttered their fans and glanced up at the glittering sky to merely compare them with their jewels.

The Grand Prince had called for the attendance of famous stargazers to join the party and gaze up at the twinkling stars to guess the fortunes of the guests in attendance. Akahana, garbed entirely in dark wintergreen silk, was by one of these seers and having her fortunes read.

"I am sorry Princess Akahana, I do not see him in your future. A more pressing matter cuts any unions of romance however because of dark cloud…" the seer shook his head in confusion.

"What sort of cloud are you talking of?" Akahana pressed on the subject when she heard her father's voice rise in abrupt shock.

"What is the matter Seer? What have you seen in the stars?" Father's clear voice boomed creating a sudden stillness in the happy night.

"Lord Ken, please forgive me! Forgive me!" the old grand Seer fell to his knees as he shook violently, his long white beard coiling on the marble floor.

"Whatever is the matter? What is it that you saw?" the Grand Prince asked again as he brought the Seer to his feet.

"I saw the destruction of the civilizations," the Seer whispered fearfully, his eyes appearing wild.

"What?" Lord Ken, as well as the rest of the startled guests, did not comprehend the old man's words.

"You must kill Princess Lamara or the end for all of us shall come…" he breathed in a gasp as he turned his dark eyes to little Lamara.

Lamara dropped her sister's hand and her telescope fell from her grasp as her other hand dropped as well. She watched the golden cylinder roll across the marble floor and rest next to the feet of the man who called for her death. She slowly looked up into the old man's terrified expression, which was stuck on his deeply lined face. The Seer stared into the jade green eyes of the little princess and Lamara saw the haunting fear that lurked in the dark shadows of his bottomless eyes.

"How dare you speak such folly old man? Do not listen to him Father! How on earth could our dear Lara bring about the destruction of man? Come Lara, we shall leave this ridiculousness," Akahana violently shouted as she gathered the still little princess in her arms and hoisted her up in a firm embrace as she hissed, "Leave this court old man before I hunt you myself! You have surely heard of my archery skills…I _never_ miss my target."

"Akahana, take your younger sisters to bed. I shall deal with this matter," the Grand Prince spoke softly, monotonously.

Lord Ken had no need to repeat himself for Akahana grabbed the arms of Akana and Arata as she carried Lamara out of the star filled night. She pushed the other two into the arms of their nannies as she personally carried Lamara to her bedchambers where Amina, Lamara's nanny, waited worriedly. Without any words, Akahana swiftly unpinned the ribbons and jewels out of the immobile Lamara and dressed her in her blush colored nightgown.

"Do not look so frightened Lara, do not take any of that to heart, do you hear me Lara? Those ridiculous mystics…they'll say about anything to bring about confusion…" Akahana spoke firmly as tears welled in her confused eyes.

"Akahana," Lamara suddenly spoke as she looked sorrowfully into her eldest sister's face, "Father won't kill me will he?"

"I told you to forget his foolishness! Of course not! Now go to sleep Lara…I'll be here…don't worry, you trust me don't you?" Akahana's voice quavered with tinges of fear and a tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

Lamara slowly sank her head into the pale silk sheets as she focused her eyes upon the dark ruby colored waves of her eldest sister's soft hair. Unwittingly, she firmly grasped the soft cold hands of Akahana as she shut her eyes trying to lull herself to sleep though both knew that neither would sleep that night.

The Seer and the Grand Prince were in the west library apart from the guests. The Seer nervous before was adamant with his visions now in the privacy and insisted his visions to the Grand Prince.

""Lord Ken, if Lamara lives then the destruction of the world is imminent," the Seer spoke pressingly.

"Then the world shall burn," the Grand Prince spoke steadfastly.

"My Lord!" the Seer cried in disbelief.

"I cannot kill Lamara. I cannot kill my daughter!" the Grand Prince shouted angrily.

"My Lord…you must. She shall destroy us all…" the Seer repeated statically.

"Her mother was my only love…the one I could never have. Lamara is all I have of her and I intend to keep her," the prince held back his tears as spoke firmly yet with wavering hands.

"My Lord, there is no hope any way. If the Sages figure her destiny then the Fire Lord shall kill her himself," the old man whispered.

"What can I do then? What can I do to save my child?" the prince nearly pleaded to the mystic.

"Perhaps you can betroth her to a faraway prince…" the Seer finally suggested, "yet I cannot guarantee that it shall completely get rid of the risk."

"I must part with her?" Lord Ken's voice was strained.

"To save her," the Seer spoke.

"So be it then," the Grand Prince wringed his hands as he made his decision.

The Grand Prince made his way to the bedchamber of his most beloved child and shed tears as he watched her sleeping figure. Akahana rose quickly upon notice of his arrival and held a single slender finger against her rose colored lips as she came off the bed and under the silk curtains. The Grand Prince softly motioned to his eldest and without any expression told her of his decision.

"You are listening to that crazy mystic? Lara…she is but a child! You know Father how they call that palace the Forbidden City! Unspeakable acts happen behind those gilded gates and we may never see her again!" Akahana's eyes spread wide in disbelief, "How could you send her away like this? How can you believe that stupid seer! He could very well be lying to us…to destroy our happy family!" she spoke shrilly.

"Akahana, it has been decided. This is the only way Lara may survive. This is the only safety I can ensure her…if I don't send her to the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Lord may ask for her head," the prince's voice was strained.

"What destruction could a child bring? How could a woman bring destruction? You know better than us Father, we girls have no powers of that sort," she remained vehement.

"Father! Why must I leave?" Lamara spoke suddenly as she pushed back the silk curtain to their surprise.

"You shall be a princess, my dear," his voice cracked as he tried to smile at me while lifting her into his arms.

"I don't want to!" the girl insisted and looked at her elder sister with large pleading eyes, "Akahana, I don't have to, right?"

"Father…please! Lara…you will suffer the most without her, you know that!" Akahana begged.

"It has been arranged. I never go back on my promises and I have taught you two to do the same," he spoke resolutely.

"Have you forgotten your other promise then? Have you forgotten how you would never let any memory of Lamara's mother go? Have you forgotten that promise Father?" Akahana persisted.

"I am sending Lara away so that she may survive…I cannot keep her if she is dead. Can I Akahana?" Tears slid down Lord Ken's smooth face and Lamara wiped it away for him.

"I will go Father, I will go. Please do not cry," Lamara smiled.

The little princess was immediately set on a ship laden with treasures of Varuna to present to the Earth King as her dowry. Lamara was to marry his young son, the Crown Prince Haru, in exchange for her father's vast material wealth, which they needed to support their opulent court life. Tears fell silently across everyone's faces as Lamara stood statically on the end of the ship.

"My dear Lara, you must fend for yourself I am afraid. The Earth King's court is notorious for their rigidity and peril. Watch you step and be careful my darling," Lord Ken softly spoke as he brushed back her curls for what was to be the last time.

"Lara, forgive me. I promise that one day you shall come back home and I'll be waiting for you…my dear sweet sister," Akahana spoke shakily as she tearfully embraced her sister.

Without another word, Lamara set sail to the mysterious and opulent Earth Kingdom. She did not know what she was about to face but her innocence protected her from the fears. She ignorantly embraced her given solitude and awaited eagerly for her long journey to end so that she may give some relief to her father and sister.

"Why did you send her to the Earth Kingdom? Why not Water or Air?" Akahana ruefully asked as she saw her sister's ship disappear into the horizon.

"Because I needed her to be sequestered away forever."

"So you purposefully chose the one palace where she would be put away to rot forever without anyone knowing?" she asked flabbergasted.

"The silk curtains that divide men and women shall save her…and save the rest of us as well."


	4. The Plight

_The Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom_

The air hung still that day when she washed into the shore and entered the grand city. The child was not yet nine but she had placed a brave smile upon her pale face as she softly stepped up the golden stairs strewn with pale magnolia petals.

A child wedding a child, the eleven-year old Crown Prince of the Earth Kingdom extended his hand to the startled girl as he smiled graciously. She remained still but exposed her own pale hands to grasp his, sharing her fears with him. Together they continued up the fragrant staircase under the trumpets and banners honoring her arrival.

The Prince remained wordless as they ascended the flower-strewn paths yet he silently stole glances at the young child next to him. The ruby silk veil shadowed her coloring yet he made out the elegant slope of her profile and felt a small pleasure in the assurance that she was a beauty in form. His fingers warmly grasped her small chilled ones and assured her with a broad smile.

"Your Imperial Highness, may I present the Princess Lamara of the House of Varuna," an elegantly garbed eunuch sang clearly past the numerous billowing veils, which obscured the gilded court of the Earth King.

The two children stiffened their posture and solemnly walked past the emerald and gold silk curtains to enter the elegant realm of the courtiers. Soft filtered light from the latticed atrium gave the gilded room a heavenly glow with the Earth King and his Empress seated high in the center, glittering as if they were made of gold themselves.

"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom, Princess Lamara," the Empress spoke with soft elegance behind a flimsy golden veil.

"I am honored, your Imperial Highnesses," a clear voice reminiscent of chiming bells echoed about the hall as the child bowed deeply in the presence of the Prince's parents.

The Prince relinquished his hand from hers as elegantly uniformed court maidens silently shuffled to her side and unpinned her ruby veil. As the red silk fluttered to the polished golden floor, gasps echoed from all of the courtiers' lips. The girl raised her small head proudly as she finally rested her pale green eyes upon the Prince's startled jade colored eyes.

"She truly has hair the color of fire," the King's third wife, Queen Amaryllis breathed in a soft whisper.

"All my sisters do too," she spoke steadfastly, a fire lighting in her pale eyes as anger flamed beneath her pale face.

The Prince couldn't hide his smile at her exposure of childish tantrums and lowered to take her veil. She couldn't hide her surprise at his amusement and frowned ever more greatly in fear that he was belittling her. He smiled genuinely however as he extended the veil to one of the flanking maids and lowered himself to his knees as he beckoned for her hand.

"I am Prince Haru and I am terribly honored for you to have chosen me. I hope that you find the Earth Kingdom pleasant enough to remain here," he spoke the courtly love he had been taught.

She furrowed her brows in confusion but submitted herself to his grandeur and bowed deeply. His hand caught hers and together they lowered their heads in respect to the Earth King and his Empress. Their engagement was complete and they would be as good as married until their actual wedding day.

Though the court found her manners and her coloring startlingly odd, they grew to admire her childish spirit and charming beauty. The elegance, which they so admired, was found in her nature and they unanimously agreed that fire held an unbreakable sophistication they so strove for.

For the Prince his charming little bride was perplexing and this pleased him to no end. He had been fond of puzzles before and his future bride appeared to be a puzzle as well. Her stark coloring and her unusually elongated physical form made her stand out among the crowds of the elegant courtiers as something more rare and special. However the fact that she was still so young, as was he, made it impossible for him to think of her as anything but another younger sister.

She on the other hand was immediately taken to the Prince. He was unlike her brothers certainly for the Crown Prince lacked the aggressive fire that lurked underneath their soldier like exterior. Instead the Crown Prince was better compared to a graceful orchid, which also happened to be his favorite decoration, and exuded the quiet charm from his perfection of manners. He appeared delicate to her, something she never knew men could be and this pleased her surprisingly.

As Amina, who had followed her in her long journey, gently pulled out the numerous jeweled pins holding up her scarlet curls, the young princess expressed her confusion to her serene nanny while she rubbed her tired eyes.

"He is more beautiful than me. Don't you think that's strange, Amina? He is more beautiful than many a pretty woman. How can boys be beautiful?" Lamara turned to the exhausted woman, "I mean, his eyes are so green…greener than mine! They look exactly like that jade pin they have gifted to me. And I am sure that his hair is far more beautiful than mine. His is the color of dark chestnuts and it is far lovelier than mine…it's not fair, Amina!" she pouted angrily as she scowled at the untangling of her curls.

"Princess Lara, if I can be so bold, I believe that his highness found you quite captivating…do not worry little one. You're beauty is as special and rare as a man being physically beautiful. Why on earth do you think that Varuna is so famous for it's women?" she gently teased as she brushed back her hair.

"Do you really think he liked me?" she softly spoke, her voice barely audible. She was not speaking for an answer but rather simply wished to bring the question into air.

"I believe so but now you must sleep…" Amina hushed the child and closed her emerald green silk bed curtains. The maid then tied the ribbons of the curtains and settled silently on the cushions below.

The air hung still that night as Lamara pressed her cheeks against the cool silk bed sheet. Through the silk curtains and the latticed window she could see the star filled sky. When she smiled at a twinkling bright star, one fell from its place in the sky, streaking the serene darkness with a blazing trail. Her smile fell as she recalled the Seer's words and shuddered at the omen the stars presented her.


	5. The Bird

_The Pearl Pavilion in the Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom_

The dazzling shades of peacock green and sea blue silk curtains, arranged in two symmetrical rows in the center of the grand room, billowed about in the airy Hall of Serenity in the Pearl Pavilion. The grand palace, designated as the residency of the Crown Prince and his household, held Lara's gilded cage where she was to be pampered with all the luxuries of the world behind her silk curtains…

As Amina sat plaiting Lara's scarlet curls into a long braid, pinning flower like jeweled clips, the princess rested her cheeks on her hands as she leaned looking out the great latticed window. Her sighs were frequent as the fragrant peonies in the garden overlooking her suite distressed her with their blandness.

"I hate peonies…why are they all over the Pearl Pavilion? They're not very pretty anyways," she sighed with the impatience of a child.

"It was the favorite of the Crown Prince's late mother and his highness's favored one as well in honor of her memory," Amina spoke serenely as she knotted the princess's hair.

"How sad…" Lamara sat up, "I didn't know that his mother died. Then who is the Empress?" she asked abruptly.

"The Empress had originally been the Earth King's second wife, Queen Lotus, and the late Empress's cousin," the busy maid spoke smoothly.

"I don't understand. Why does the Emperor have so many wives? We only have one at a time back home…" she turned to face her nanny with a look of genuine confusion.

"That is the custom of the Earth Kingdom, princess," Amina shifted her eyes uncomfortably, "Even the common folk have multiple wives in a method of an insurance of heirs. The continuation of the family name is considered with the upmost importance."

"That's silly. You can only love one person…that's marriage. Isn't it?" Lamara looked up into Amina's warm amber eyes with her startled green ones, insisting upon a true answer.

"Princess…the Crown Prince will ultimately take on more wives. He will be expected to," Amina tried to smile at the little princess in front of her.

"So you mean…I don't get to have him all to myself? I must share like all his mothers?" Lamara's voice rose in alarm.

"Yes, princess," Amina tried to take the pity out of her voice, "That is the fate of all of the Empresses."

"I don't want to share…the others might take him all for themselves. Sharing doesn't work…" Lamara frowned reminiscing an unpleasant memory "Rinata and I had to share the sapphire pen that belonged to Mother but in the end we broke it in our scuffle. I don't want to break Haru," she mused in distress as she looked at the Crown Prince who was laughing gaily in the company of older court ladies who fawned over him and Lamara pressed her hands into her cheeks.

The young prince swept back the loose strands of his long dark chocolate brown hair as his jade colored eyes swept across the pavilion to meet with the intent pair of silvery green eyes of his bride. She had the blush of a child's temper and her small hands pressed against her plush snowy cheeks in a show of childish defiance. When she realized that he was smiling back at her, she colored and saved herself with a haughty frown of indifference. He laughed back as he couldn't imagine her as anything but the little child she was.

His delicate fingers brushed across the soft petals of the blush pink peonies his mother had so coveted as he contemplated about his bride. She was pretty he knew…her coloring made her a rarity like the prized jewel-colored birds in his father's menagerie. Yet something about her made him unsettled. A prized bird was all she was, in his view, she was merely an acquisition to be admired. He did not love her…he was still a child himself but he knew how to admire other ladies closer to his age. Lamara was more an economic necessity and this bothered him for it gave him a grave understanding that even aristocrats like her were expendable when it came to the transfer of money and power.

His dear mother, who had passed while she was young herself, had only ever thought of the beauty in life and taught him only such trivialities such as poetry, music, and the court's intricate manners. His own father, the Emperor, did not know much about the other side of the city outside of the Forbidden City's walls and this worried him. He, as the heir to the throne, had to know about his country yet all he knew was the sweet constructed world of royalty.

He gazed back towards the lattice window of the Pearl Pavilion to gaze at the shining intelligent eyes of his bride and smiled in surprise. She had risen to beckon a hummingbird, a futile and impossible task, and he laughed at her foolishness. As he continued to stare at her however his smile faded as his handsome face fell lax into a surprised expression. She held the difficult bird on her finger and cooed gently at it…

Lamara smiled as she looked tenderly at the emerald green bird on her fingers. It was a pretty and haughty little thing, so dazzling that she almost desperately wished to hate it. However instead of swatting it out of the fiery spite that boiled in her small frame, Lamara was overcome by pity at its delicacy, its fragility. So instead of burning the poor bird into a crisp, she gently cooed at it, hoping that the pretty little bird would pity her too.


	6. The Prince

_The Fire Nation Crown Prince's Imperial Ship, on the shores of Ba Sing Se_

The great dark ship with scarlet fan like sails and red gold banners with dark flame emblems billowed in the sea breeze and lowered their anchor as the darkly clad young Crown Prince of the Fire Nation proudly stalked towards the famed city of gold. The elaborate city rings and the splendor startled him but his face remained stoic and placid as he darted secret glances towards his friends, the heir to the duchy of Thalassa, Lord Kuzon and the next Avatar, Roku. They two uncharacteristically gaped at the highly cultivated beauty that surrounded them, the perfectly manicured landscape and they meticulously coiffed young women. With a smile both gazed at the rich city of Ba Sing Se in wonder…

_The Royal Court of the Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom_

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Sozin, is here to greet your Imperial Majesty," the head eunuch announced grandly.

Sozin walked steadfastly through the gauzes of silk curtains, which obscured the center of the throne hall, until he gazed at the Earth King, sitting amist his splendor, awaiting him. Sozin bowed deeply in respect as the Earth King smiled pleasantly.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Crown Prince and Avatar Roku. We are honored by your presence. I believe that Prince Haru can assist in your visit young prince of the Fire Nation," the Earth King spoke in an easy manner as he wished to push the child into the arms of his children.

Sozin smiled slightly as he saw the willowy and elegant young prince approach him. In comparison to the Fire Nation prince's sturdy and edged exterior, the young Earth prince was as delicate and pretty as a flower. The decidedly feminine air about the cultured Earth prince seemed ridiculous to Sozin and he couldn't help not hiding his laughter.

"Shall we take a tour of the gardens? The West garden is simply magnificent this season. The flowers have bloomed marvelously," he spoke serenely, ignoring the laughter as he proceeded to introduce himself, "I am Prince Haru. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise. I am Prince Sozin and these are my friends the next Avatar, Roku, and Lord Kuzon. Your city is truly as magnificent as they say. I was most impressed by your golden tower," Sozin spoke quickly as they strode in the West garden.

"It is properly called the Gilded Pagoda," a clear, light voice cut through the heavy fragrant air like a dagger.

"Allow me to introduce my bride, the Crown Princess, formerly Princess Lamara of Varuna," Haru smiled at her impertinence.

"Varuna? Your bride is a lady of the Fire Nation?" Sozin was surprised as he saw the scarlet haired beauty clad in the ivory and jade court gown of the Earth princesses.

"Yes, your highness. My father is Lord Ken, the Grand Prince of Varuna," Lamara spoke haughtily at the startled prince in displeasure as her pale grey eyes flitted towards the other guests.

"Lord Kuzon, my friend here, is from the grand duchy of Thalassa…it neighbors Varuna I believe," Sozin grinned at her fiery temper, it pleased him that she was not yet like the soft Earth Kingdom royalty.

"Yes, your highness. I have had the pleasure of meeting the Crown Princess before. Her beauty had already been famous then," Lord Kuzon spoke softly as he smiled towards the fiery princess.

She looked up slightly surprised at the appearance of Lord Kuzon. He was elegantly tall like Haru yet he had a sturdier appearance as all Fire Nation males. His face was surprisingly handsome with pale skin and long dark lashes framing his bright blue eyes. Unlike Sozin who was rude and self-righteous, Kuzon had an air of grace and intelligence, which was surprisingly similar to Haru, and this surprised Lamara…though she still believed that Haru was far more beautiful.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Kuzon. I don't believe I remember our previous exchange but I hope that we may resume whatever friendship we previously had," she smiled serenely then turned to bow deeply in front of Roku as she spoke charmingly, "Avatar, it is truly an honor to meet you. I heard that you would be residing here soon to learn the art of Earthbending."

"The pleasure is all mine, Crown Princess Lamara. It is an honor to meet the next Empress, and yes, I have accompanied Prince Sozin for this purpose. I shall reside in Ba Sing Se two years later to complete my training," Roku spoke calmly but he had a look of bewilderment that shaded his pale face.

"Is something the matter Avatar? Your countenance does not look wholly well," Haru spoke worriedly for he had noticed the stricken expression Roku had tried to suppress.

"It is all this ridiculous perfumery and flowery decadence…the magnolia's are rather overly fragrant, don't you agree Kuzon?" Sozin scowled as he swatted at the air. Lord Kuzon flushed slightly as he remained silent.

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience. It is actually the perfume of the damask rose you are referring to however I believe. It was specifically done in honor of my bride as a gift though…" Haru still kept his smile and his light jade colored eyes dimmed ever so slightly at Sozin's vulgarity.

"I am unhappy that you find the fragrance so displeasing…not much can be done however Prince Sozin. I actually like it," Lamara spoke bitingly.

"Well if you like such things, perhaps I can learn to adjust," Sozin smiled mockingly as he grabbed Lara's hand and gently patted it.

"Prince…I am not sure if you aware of our customs," Haru's eyes widened with anger as he struggled to maintain the serene composure dictated by the court etiquette while Sozin grinned mockingly.

"She has lovely hands, Prince Haru," he completely disregarded Haru's hints as he continued, "Of course, our women are grandly beautiful…with skin as pale and soft as the first snow," Sozin's words were nauseatingly smooth, an imperious smile upon his lips.

"If you would kindly release my hand, your highness. Such improper manners are not tolerated in this court…I was unaware that this sort of behavior was accepted back home," Lamara flung her hand away into her voluminous sleeve as she scowled deeply with disgust.

Lord Kuzon and the young Avatar glanced at one another as they uneasily waited for their Crown Prince's expression. Sozin's face turned purple with anger and his friends could see the steam that was seeping through his nostrils. As his friends winced awaiting some terrible misconduct of temper, Sozin surprised them as he merely smiled then silently turned away from the couple. As the prince angrily stalked away out of the court garden Lord Kuzon and the Avatar bowed deeply in apology as they followed suit.

"Thank you, Princess Lamara. If it weren't for you I might have committed a great misconduct," Haru smiled easily as his jade green eyes sparkled with amusement. He let out a sigh of relief, uncharacteristic of his perfect composure.

"I have heard stories of the insufferable Crown Prince of the Fire Nation…volatile and hot headed as well as steeped in stupidity. I've never met him for I was too young to travel to court but I disliked him from Akahana's, my eldest sister, descriptions," Lamara looked up into Haru's handsome face with a scowl.

"I am glad that you shall be by my side whenever I have to face him," he gratefully looked at the scarlet haired beauty as he extended his arm, "I don't think I ever disliked so quickly…"

She looked at him with a wide smile as she exposed her pale lily white hands and clasped his elegantly slim hand. The smile he bestowed upon her when their hands touched sparked something in her…she felt a wave of greed spread across her small body and was consumed by the need to possess the handsome prince all for herself. She could not bear to live with the static dead smile of the current Empress…

"Will you love me the most?" she halted as she abruptly asked. Her small fingers clutched his as she looked at him with desperation.

"What are you talking about Princess Lamara?" the prince was startled by the child's sudden question.

"You will love me the most right? Even if you have to like the others…that's why I get to be Empress right? Because you'll love me the most?" her charming voice was strained as she insisted upon his promise.

"You are too young to be worried about those matters my lady," he tried to laugh in consolation.

"Please tell me…please?" her grey eyes glittered as she pressed on…she needed to hear his answer. It was the only consolation her young heart could bear.

"Of course," he spoke gravely as he gently touched her shoulders, "That is why I chose you to be my Empress, Princess Lamara. I shall love you only…I promise you that." It was a foolish promise but he wished to believe it as much as the little rose in front of him.

"Call me Lara," she smiled in relief.

"Why? Lamara is such a lovely name…" he smiled broadly once more as he looked confused.

"It means bitter…I do not wish for you think that I am bitter," she scowled teasingly as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"You are hilarious Lara…" he erupted into a loud laughter, "how ironic that so beautiful a name means something rather unpleasant. Well I guess we truly are a perfect match…Haru means gentle waves…highly inappropriate for an Earth Kingdom prince," he smiled.

The children smiled at one another as they slowly linked their arms and continued to walk under the flowering trees and gaze at the day moon in wonder. They laughed and talked excitedly unaware of the foreign prince glaring upon their happy existence. Through the latticed windows the young prince Sozin glowered in anger…he felt, no he was certain, that the pretty fiery tempered girl he had just met belonged to him and was greatly unhappy that the charming Earth prince had laid claim to her. As he breathed in deeply, he smiled to himself as he vowed to win her back…

The young Avatar remained silent as he watched Sozin before him and glanced at the young couple outside. He felt a shudder crawling through his spine as he gazed upon the lovely scarlet haired princess outside. Her smile, her laughter…it was all so familiar, too familiar. A wave of longing and fear came over him and he had to struggle to guard himself. Kuzon looked worriedly at him so Roku forced himself to place a smile upon his peaked face. Something was amiss…the Avatar felt it but didn't know why. The princess he had just met was surely the cause of it and he wished he knew why he felt this way about her.


	7. The Empress

_***The Sage's Quarters of the Fire Nation Imperial Court, The Fire Nation**_

"_Aramisa!" the heavy fog nearly enveloped the thin white figure._

"_Oren…promise me that you'll save me in the next life. Promise me that you'll find me!" _

"_Don't go…please, don't go," he cried in anguish._

"_Don't forget Oren…don't forget me!" her soft voice faltered as it faded._

_The pale lovely face of the lady blanched as her white lashes slowly covered her soft light silvery green eyes…_

Roku woke up in a fit of screams and tears. As he breathed heavily he lifted his wet silk nightshirt off and pushed back his damp ebony strands of hair. The woman in his dreams was like the winter…deathly pale and snow white of hair and skin. Even her pale eyes were nearly white…he shuddered as her image haunted him.

As he breathed a deep sigh, he suddenly remembered what she had said. She had called him a name…_Oren_. It was familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard it before…

_***The Pearl Pavilion in the Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom**_

Under the gilt golden tapestries and soft sheer silk curtains, the scarlet haired princess stilled the chiming flower ornaments and strands of pearls hanging from her intricate coiffure. As she lifted one delicately manicured hand on the jade headpiece on top of her curls, the princess swiftly flung her heavily robed arms around the silently studious prince who had been obliviously reading the history of the 4th century Earth Kings.

"Lara stop it!" Prince Haru laughed as he gently pushed the giggling princess away.

"Why not?" her lovely face flushed as she protested.

"You are still a child Lara!" he smiled as he adjusted the pearl hair ornaments, which had slipped to her nose.

"I'm fourteen, Haru. I am not a child anymore!" she huffed as she rested her head upon his silk clad chest.

"Yes, but you still have yet to master the manners of the court and stop throwing temper tantrums," the handsome prince teased. As he aged, the elegantly charming prince had become even more beautiful and refined.

"I do not throw temper tantrums!" Lara's face turned scarlet as she was indignant.

"What do you call this now?" he laughed as he pinched her pale cheeks.

"Well…fine so I can't control my temper…who can?" she pouted but drew back as she saw his expression, "Forget it…I know you can," she sighed exasperatedly as she slumped on top of an embroidered cushion.

The young prince smiled at his child bride and softly beckoned her to approach him with an elegant gesture of his hand. Lamara initially huffed and resisted his gesture but with his constant smile, she relented and shifted to rest her heavily ornamented head upon his shoulder. Lara sighed as she closed her eyes momentarily, pleased that she had won.

"Haru…do you still think of me as a little sister?" she asked as her pale green eyes gazed up into his clear bright jade colored ones. Uneasiness tinged the innocent question and he smiled warmly to appease her.

"You are my bride, Lara…of course, I don't think of you as my sister. I have plenty of those to last me a ten lifetimes…you know that," he laughed charmingly as he smiled down at her.

"Are you in love with another?" she asked abruptly as her eyes slowly turned into suspicious slits. Jealousy dripped in her voice and she clutched his slim hands desperately.

"Of course not! What sort of question is that Lara? That's preposterous…I would never go back on my word," he spoke flabbergasted as he grabbed her small shoulders. She was often insecure, he knew, but sometimes the questions she asked concerned him. He often feared that she had suffered something terribly disastrous before she had come into his arms.

"You are so much more beautiful than I…it is a shame that I'm not the prince and you the princess," she softly resigned and rested her head upon his shoulder again. She wistfully spoke as she softly blew the brightly colored pinwheel that she carried.

"Do you find me that pretty?" he softly laughed. Worry still clouded his handsome face but he was happy that she had returned to some peace.

"Why yes! Do you not think yourself very pretty?" Lara looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised that he was unaware of his own beauty.

"Well, I believe that you are the loveliest person I ever met and honestly, I would prefer to think that I look distinguished…" the prince laughed, a dimple forming in his left cheek.

"That's so silly. Being beautiful is far nicer. And besides I like pretty men," she smiled resolutely as she continued to blow on the brightly colored wheel.

"Well that's good because I would be terribly upset if you were to like another," he lifted her chin as he wistfully looked at her.

"So it's settled," she broke into a wide mischievous smile.

"What is?" Haru gave a confused smile.

"You'll love me forever," she whispered as she pressed her soft pink lips onto his own, "and I shall have you forever in my heart."

After his bride was called for tea with the Empress, the young prince gazed reflectively at her passing lithe figure. She was still unaccustomed to the court's ways…too lively, free-spirited, and her fiery temper had yet to leave. Though they took care to transform her by dressing her in the intricate multi-layered robes and heavy headdresses littered with luxurious ornaments of the Earth Kingdom's royalty, she stuck out like a rose in a field of peonies. He worried for some of the court officials, after officially obtaining her dowry, deemed her unworthy of the Empress's position and were contemplating on demoting her to his second queen in favor of the perfectly manicured Lady Orilan, the Count of Lishao's youngest daughter.

Unconsciously his long tapered fingers rested upon his lips as he smiled to himself, remembering hers upon it. However the smile faded as he worried for her fate…and his.

_***The Empress's Pavilion in the Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom**_

Under an ostentatiously large golden headdress ornately draped with silk veils and pearl strands, the Empress sat serenely behind gilt curtains, her face as pale and dry as rice paper, as the foreign princess bowed deeply before she settled herself unto her knees above the heavily embroidered cushion.

"How are you feeling today dear Crown Princess? I heard that the peonies in the Pearl Pavilion were in full bloom," the Empress spoke breezily as her elegantly garbed maids rose in unison to raise the pale golden curtains and brew the white lotus tea served in honor of the scarlet haired princess.

"It is very nice, thank you your majesty. But the Pearl Pavilion would be embarrassed to see your gardens, Empress. No one in the entire world is as gifted as your majesty in cultivating the most beautiful flowers," Lara smiled as she flattered her softly.

"Thank you Princess…_perhaps _then you might wish to move?" the Empress abruptly spoke though her actions remained stoic and betrayed no emotion.

"Pardon? _Move_ from the Pearl Pavilion? Where shall I move to Empress? I can't exactly do that for my husband resides there," the young princess's eyes narrowed ever so slightly though her smile remained consistent, hiding the scowl brewing inside.

"It was simply a thought, Princess. Forgive me if I had upset you with my mistake," the Empress's heavy lids betrayed no remorse or embarrassment, merely an unpleasant smirk remained.

"There was no mistake your majesty…your majesty could never make such faults," Lara glowered in silence as she retained her pleasant smile and sipped her tea.

"I am sure that you have heard of Lady Orilan? She is one of my new lady in waitings…" the Empress ignored the child's compliments as she raised a pale brow slightly as the rest of her face remained as smooth as a new canvas.

"The lovely daughter of the Count of Lishao? _Of course_, your majesty. She is so _uncommonly_ lovely, everyone has been highly praising her on her talents," Lara felt the tips of her fingers growing warm as anger lit inside her.

"It has been suggested that she shall be the second queen to Haru. I just thought that it might be for the best if you suggested the prospect to the Crown Prince and become friendly with the lady. We must always retain family," the Empress alluded to the Earth Kingdom royalty's motto as she knowingly sipped her tea.

"I would be delighted," Lamara's voice cut like a knife as she struggled to keep her expression pleasant, "thank you so much for the tea, Empress."

As Lamara nearly stormed out of the Empress's Pavilion, she stopped suddenly to look back at the magnificent and opulent residence.

"Thank you so much for the warning, your majesty. But no one…no one shall live at the Pearl Pavilion next to Haru but me…I can promise you that! Enjoy your stay here for soon it shall be mine!" she fumed as her pale green eyes glittered with anger.

The stars may have damned her back in Varuna but she was not going to let the conniving court around her determine her place in the gilded palace whether the stars allowed it or not.


	8. The Night

_***The Pearl Pavilion in the Imperial City of Ba Sing Se, The Earth Kingdom**_

Blindfolded with a strip of emerald green silk, the elegant prince, Haru, laughed gently as he waved his arms about in a vain attempt to capture his bride. Lamara giggled as she saw her beautiful husband carefully move about. She briefly stopped and sighed as she mused to herself how even his blinded actions seemed to be a gentle dance.

"Is this you, my dear Lara?" he whispered as his long fingers softly grazed her violet silk robe.

She giggled and yelped as she bounded out of his way, just out of his grasp. He was not as skilled at this game as she was for she was far too fleet footed in comparison to his graceful dance. The prince never showed any frustration in his poor talent however and instead pleasantly enjoyed Lamara's laughter. Lamara continued to evade him for a few minutes more before she allowed herself to be gathered into his arms.

"There you are!" he smiled as she lifted away the silk blindfold.

"Yes…here I am," she laughed as he lifted her and spun her around.

When he stopped she still had her arms around his neck and without hesitation she lifted her face to press her lips against his. He responded tenderly back as he carefully gathered her closer.

Lamara kissed him more urgently as she clasped him tighter. However, Haru patiently kissed her as he caressed her lovingly in the manner he tended to his orchids.

Lamara was pleased with his affection for her but she always felt it somewhat insufficient. She felt a terrible burning desire for him whenever he was near and though he appeared to reciprocate her feelings, he was too soothing in his actions. She wanted something more, exactly what it was she hadn't a clue.

The prince silently sensed her haste but he wished to treasure her carefully as he was forever riddled with the anxiety that he would lose her. Every time he held her close in his arms, he was afraid that she would crumble from his embrace.

As she remained clasped in his arms, he gently brushed back her dangling hair ornaments and pressed his lips against her pale forehead. He worried for her, especially since the Empress's intent of placing Lady Orilan in his harem was coming to fruition.

Once she had entered the golden gates of Ba Sing Se, Lamara knew that she would never be allowed to exit again. While it had originally terrified her, the prospect no longer seemed so daunting, especially when she was caught in her prince's embrace. In fact, she now felt that she would fail to exist if she were not by his side. The love she felt for him was painfully embedded in her so deeply that the news of his second marriage made her faint. Though she could not bear it, Lamara knew that she would soon have to share him with hundreds of people.

He had known from an early age that it was expected that he have an extensive harem, as his union with the daughters of various noblemen from all points in the vast Earth Kingdom helped solidify loyalty, at least symbolically. His dear Lamara, however, came from an entirely different circumstance. Hard as she may try to be understanding and supportive, Lamara would perpetually be confused and conflicted on the harem tradition. The prince knew that her fiery spirit would not be beneficial in this aspect as well. Her only consolation was that she was his primary wife, the truly significant one, but the Empress was designing to take that away from her. Haru could only pray that he could protect her against these plots.

"Lara, my dear, are you going to release me?" Haru smiled as he looked down at her sullen face.

"No," she replied as she burrowed her face in his silken robes.

"Why are you so sullen my darling?"

"Lady Orilan is to arrive next week, and I am trying to keep you as much as I can."

"Silly child, I will always be yours. I am not going anywhere."

He tried to soothe her as he brushed his fingers across her painted cheeks, but she failed to be consoled.

"I don't want you to marry her."

"It isn't the same as the marriage we had…ours was real. Lady Orilan and I are just making a symbolic agreement."

"Isn't that what marriage is?" she huffed as her temper flared.

"She shan't be my wife. You are my only wife."

"I'm sorry, perhaps you are right. I am still a child."

"Come now. You are my bride my darling. My beautiful young wife."

"If I am then why do you treat me as a child? You only give me your chaste kisses."

She impatiently tore away from his arms, as bitterness colored her words. He followed her closely with worry lining his face.

"Do you not like my kisses?"

"I do…but I want you to be mine…completely before I am forced to share you."

"Lara," Haru lowered his voice as he hesitated at her proposal.

"Please Haru?" she pressed as she looked up into his light eyes.

"I had not wished to press it upon you, but as you desire it how can I object?"

She smiled as she kissed him deeply. She would finally enter his inner sleeping chambers and make the prince hers.

As night fell, Lara grew anxious. Her handmaidens fluttered about her, dousing her with decadently fragrant oils and dressing her carefully in the proper night robes. As she gazed upon her small face in the looming mirror, Lara touched her smooth hair worriedly.

"He shan't be disappointed, will he? I hardly look like Lady Imala…perhaps I am still too much a child, Amina."

"You are far more beautiful than Lady Imala, Princess. And certainly more rare and precious," the maid kindly spoke as she parted Lamara's scarlet hair.

"You don't think that he shall find me insufficient?"

"Princess, his royal highness would never think such thoughts. He is utterly devoted to you, despite what you believe of those rumors."

"I don't believe them either, Amina…for if they were true, I would drive a sword through Lady Imala's heart," Lara's eyes glowered for a moment before she fell sullen again, "I just…I just want to make sure. I want to be sure that he will only look at me."

"How can he not, Princess? Look how lovely you are. There shall never be anyone else."

Lara smiled at her kind nurse and reassured, she kissed her gently on the cheek.

The prince was filled with slight trepidation as he knew that he was risking the Empress's fury with the decision to invite Lara into his inner chambers. Though they were married, and Lara was his official wife, the prince was still supposed to receive the blessings of the Emperor and the Empress before he began conjugal relations. Haru knew that the Emperor hardly cared about this, and in fact would probably encourage such nightly excursions, but the Empress was a different matter. With her designs upon placing Lady Orilan as the future Empress, the current Empress wished to prolong the period of chaste marriage as long as possible. The prince, being a good and respectful son never wished to disobey the Empress, though she was not his true mother. However he supposed that he had to go against her explicit wishes to secure his beloved's safety.

When Lara reached his hall of residence, the handmaidens gently pulled back the doors and raised the silk curtains to reveal Haru in deep contemplation. He looked up from his mental struggle and smiled gently at his lovely bride. Haru sat under the partially lowered veil and his elegant languid figure in repose smiled gently as the maids folded away her robe and shut the prince's chamber. Her long scarlet hair glistened under the light as she approached his figure. He reached for her arm and enveloped her into his embrace.

Later as the moon shed light into the room, Haru carefully looked at his sleeping princess before he smoothed her bright hair away from her snowy face. He laughed softly as he saw the slight scowl she maintained even in her slumber. As he saw a tear fall from her closed eyes, he gently kissed away her nightmare before he clasped her in his arms.

"What is it that you fear so much my dear? I am here…I wish that you would believe that," he whispered to her dreaming figure before he too drifted off into the darkness.

~Sorry for the ridiculously long break…I'll try to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy this part…and reviews are always encouraged!


End file.
